Il Mio Deserto
by Enlilspeaks2012
Summary: As Utena backpacks around europe for the summer, she finds a delightful surprise that changes her life forever. Postseries UtenaAnthy.
1. Prologue

**IL MIO DESERTO**

**Prologue:**

_Utena's POV_

_It was hot and stuffy, and dark, three things I could never stand. But it was something I had felt as soon as I locked eyes with the woman on the street. Those eyes are surreal, elusive, majestic, no other could have ''those'' eyes. Yes, those eyes hold inscrutable depths, Enigmatic persistence, that burned in my mind, heart, soul for ages. How could I forget ''those eyes'' I thought as I patted the hard, cold, damp walls inside the dark building. Then I heard a heavy door slam to the far left and I felt along the wall curving around a corner as I followed the hollow footsteps. The thought of following a stranger into a dark, unknown, building, didn't even cross my mind—until now._

_But there was a string, invisible as it be pulling me with her as she ran through this dark maze. Then I stopped, I seen the flickering of candles out of the corner of my eye. A drop of leaking water echoed through the dirty stone walls as I watched the figure in cloaks bow down. My skin crawled as I walked to the room in the narrow corridor; I wrapped my arms around my body, and watched the air coming out of my mouth. It came more and more, _**vigorously**_ as I drew myself closer. Then I realized I couldn't catch my breathing. I inhaled deeply as my heart stretched; placing my hand on my chest, a flash of emptiness overcame me. I wanted to just let everything out, everything in there that I don't even know what it all is, because I've never actually let myself cry._

''_Pain does exist and it is real and love is not'' I thought as I walked to the archway hesitantly and let a small smug on my face._

_I stopped in the archway and leaned on the dirty rotten wood.''_** So many candles''** I _rasped to myself as they were lined up in a row, column, after column, after column. Obviously I had followed her into some sort of shrine. The flames flickering together like trees swaying in the wind, enclosed in a small circle was she. I could feel her she was waiting for me, I was staring at her backside when it hit me this was it this was the moment I have waited for, for so long and I couldn't think of anything to say. I do recall countless nights as I lay alone in bed having imaginary conversations with her, what I would say if I had actually seen her ever again in my life._

'' _I don't want to think about you but everyday it's all that I do'' The voice called out to me. Standing from their kneeling position, the long violet tresses falling below the back of her knees. The eyes, and the voice, yes it was her, with that sultry, melodic, pleasant voice I remember. She turned around slowly and lifted the white veil from her face._

_And there she was……..._

_The Queen of sin…._

_In the flesh in front of me……_

_She was radiant in her white gown, a blush suffusing her olive skin, and in the light of the candles she illuminated like an angel. Her face had matured with more beauty and her slanted eyes resembled perfectly those Madonna's in the old paintings. Lips slack, and angular face softened almost against her will._

_Awkwardly we stared at each other, not even three feet apart, no expression on our faces. I was stutter-shook and uptight. _

''_H—h-hime'' I gasped out nervously my shoulders began to twitch and suddenly her soft warm hands were caressing my cheeks._

''_Shhhh….'' She Cajoled, her eyes closed and I felt her arms wrap around me, and I felt my own wrapping around her………………._

A/N: That was just the prologue not the beginning of the story nor the first chapter, i have many plans for this story. I have always wondered what life would be like after the series for Utena and Anthy, how they changed what they did and what they do when they reunite.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, Utena or it's characters, the storyplan nothing, and I am not making money from this. 


	2. Sono la luce della luna

_Utena's POV_

_We had fallen down, knees weak and bodies melting amidst the candles. The heat of the flames touching the hairs on my arms, The hot wax, red wax, dripping on me, searing hot, like blood, but I didn't care, the pain had soothed my nerves._

_Her body felt lithe as she lay on top of me, face nuzzled inside my neck as I felt the soft presence of adolescent tears trickling down my shoulder. My vision is now blurred into nothing but a vast sea of wavy violet, **but I liked looking into it getting lost into it.**_

_I can't remember how long we stayed there, lying on the ground like that pathetically. I think it was both of us trying to think of something, anything to say. But I can remember counting her heartbeats against my chest and reminding myself that **it was real, she was here, and we are safe**._

_For once in my entire life, my adolescence the empty childhood of chasing some wry belief in a prince, a prince of lies who warped my life into some crazy fantasy land leaving me stranded between fantasy and reality, reason and desire, if everything in my life was fake, then this was absolutely **real**._

_We cried together, cried sheltered childish tears that screamed of innocence and love everything I so strived to have and to hold, and to savor that I had lost, everything the devil himself could not capture and we held it together savoring it together, with purity and divinity. The stars had aligned the pure enactment of rapture as I held her in my arms like a small child and stared into her wet moist face, I found myself, After all the years of my life, the entire lifespan of being an orphan, prince, princess, athlete, a martyr. Staring into her eyes I saw my complete life flash before my eyes and remembered nothing but pain and suffering and foolish desires the lies of the ones I held so close to me, the manipulation, of how everything has lied to me and manipulated me to believe that I am full of so much when it is nothing but a long empty wasteland of pain and that this world is not real, **and love is**._

_In the back of my mind the ''Sunlit Garden'' played in our background as I watched her eyes like a movie screen, all the feelings came back to me, the bliss of being with my Himemiya was the only thing that was ever real or that mattered and here we are laying under the full moon._

_So many thoughts enter my mind and the shape of the moonlight illuminates my face for which I don't want her to see and she touches it softly caressing it with her palm, and I feel my guts wretch out and a metal slab come through my back and through my stomach._

_I am in pain, but I am in bliss, complete utter happiness as we caress each other's faces, yes this is Himemiya, she is my rose bride, my sister, my friend, my mother, my love, she is everything I have ever had and I lived in her eyes for a thousand nights with the moon high over my head as I tossed and turned in my empty bed with plain boring white sheets and bland decorations, with no roommate._

_With all the loneliness inside my heart I found it impossible to believe that someone could ever love me until now, that life has no meaning without love, and that we are put on this earth in this life for that soul purpose, I was one on the outside looking in, the one without love, but everyone's windows were so empty and held nothing for me, but I've found Himemiya's window and the salty taste of my own tears fill my mouth and greet my tongue as I swallow them shamelessly, I am calm now._

_She smiles at me through a shy face and looks down casting her eyes down in despair. Peeling the dried wax off of my forearm. I can't say that I have ever felt this way before, I have never had a moment like this where I was ever so happy or calm, or everything was superbly ''**perfect**''. Out of all the moments in my life, if I were to die now, the only thing that would flash before me would be this moment and I'd take it with me in the afterlife for eternity and dance around its beauty._

_Her breathing was rather heavy and she was beginning to rasp out her breaths as she opened her mouth to speak._

_She stopped and gave me a look, I knew she had seen hell in my eyes, and the guilt had washed over her features and the pain flushed through her blood as she staggered upwards and tried to break away._

''_Himemiya!'' I called out running after her in the dark. She seemed to know her way around pretty well, but I wasn't going to lose her out of my sight, she ran down a staircase curving like a snake and I felt dizzy as I knew we were going underground and I could smell the thick scent of niter on the stone cobbled walls._

_The rats scrammed as I caught up to her and pulled her struggling body against mine, she was fighting and I put my hand over her mouth, I felt her sharp teeth gnawing my fingers._

''_Himemiya!''_

''_Himemiya!'' _

''_Why are you running away, Your always running away!''_

_She stopped and jerked herself free landing harshly on the ground and turning to face me her face was drowned in tears._

'' _Why can't you see it, do you not see it?'' she screamed at me and I bit my lip staring at the ground._

''_I will always be causing you pain, No matter what I do, No matter where I go…….. I see hell in your eyes……you've wanted to kill me'' she stuttered out sympathetically standing up to face me._

''_That's not true Anthy'' I said gravely_

''_When I touched your face with my hand, I seen you jerk, and I saw the revolution in my head, you were holding your gut and rocking back and fourth'' she said slowly as we shared the truth between our silence._

''_The revolution is over it's over it's gone!'' I screamed out angrily hitting the wall with my fist watching the wooden barrier crash into darkness._

_She winced at my violence and continued to stare at the the ground and kneeled down._

''_Touching you makes me die inside'' She said long hair covering her face as it trudged on the ground, her hands digging in the earth._

_I didn't know how to take that comment as I watched the dirt fall back to the earth out of her lovely palm._

''_Words cannot describe how sorry I am, it is an unforgivable deed my love, and if you will, the gods approve, take my life'' She said and pulled a wretched dagger out of her religious robes and held it between us, pressing her forehead against the blade, between her eyes, she was there again with nothing connecting her earthly reality, The rose bride was begging for redemption, she was begging for death, she was running away._

_I staggered back slowly and let the brisk wind of vertigo wash through me as my blood boiled and the acid inside of my stomach began to rumble, it felt like the room was getting smaller and the walls were starting to close in, as I was trapped in the spiral of hell from Ohtori, as I had been for many years. It was horrible dream all a horrible dream…._

''_What is death to eternity?'' I questioned_

''_Eternity to live in your thoughts as forgiven my love, Eternity is nothing without sacrifice, you deserve a normal life, with everything wonderful in it, with everything from the hell you have crawled from, must be eliminated from this reality, so that you may live perfectly''._

_I shook my head as I heard her voice crack she stared at the blade between her eyes._

''_Anthy I didn't come here to exact my revenge or make you feel guilty, I didn't follow you from the city to kill you! _

''_No I came for **you**, because **I love you I need you! **Why can't you see that!'' I roared taking the dagger from her hand and throwing it with all of my might into the abyss, I grabbed her head between my hands and her arms tightened against mine, squeezing as hard as I could, I breathed aggressively in her face and I realized how crazy I had become gnashing my teeth. I released my grip and she looked frightened like a little kitten as she crawled backwards staring at me in disbelief her mouth agape and eyes wide._

'_Anthy!'' I gasped sticking my hand out to her I was worried I had scared her to bad. I crawled to her shaking form and pulled her up to face me by her shoulders, I swallowed hard and began._

'' _I'm sorry Anthy, I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry what's in the past is over we can't change it we can only make it better, and well right now that I've found you, we'll we ever be together, Can I be your friend, We'll forget the past, or maybe we're not able, but its to far away right now……for us to worry about'' I slowed down feeling how hot and stuffy it was and I couldn't even see her face, it was totally dark._

_We sat in solitude reflecting all the events over the past few minutes until I heard her whispering._

''_You're absolutely right Utena, and I am grateful that you can forgive me'' She said easily with a sense of self and stood up._

_I felt the stress leave and immediately my headache flittered away. I looked up to her face as she waited at the stone staircase and seen a small smile on her face, a genuine smile, and I it made me smile and then I believed this may actually work out._

_I have never been so excited in my entire life as we walked out of the dark hole we fought in, together in peace and I felt the warmth in my heart burn my chest as I seen the alleyway we turned in from with the lights, and the chattering people, it was the world outside there, and it was waiting for us, to live our lives---together—at last._

_(A/N:)_

_Sorry for the delay in updating I have it sitting here I just had some problems being sick and stuff after Ramadan in October but I am better now and finally remembered where I put the floppy disk with all my writings on it . Anyways it is as realistic as it can be and now all the juicy stuff happens after their big five year make up. Whoot!._


	3. Nella vostra faccia bella

Utena's POV

She led me through the town; hand in hand we walked together and watched how life was going on all around us. There was a small Italian girl jump roping with a few other children, an old lady was hanging some laundry to dry.

The outside café' which was a delicate pizzeria was full of thriving customers and waiters on the outside dining patio. The thick smell of Italian bread baking in the oven filled the air as the wind blew spring blossomed lilies in a gardeners yard.

This was indeed an ideal image of a postcard town. I had forgotten what town I was in; I just hopped on the train desperate to see the countryside of Italy and ended up in this postcard town. Anthy had seemed to know these people as she made acknowledging waves and exchanged quick greetings in the native tongue, it must've all felt like a big family in this town.

We were walking through the downtown and every now and then she would glance at me through her violet bangs and smile shyly and hasten her pace. I had no idea where we were going and I really didn't care, anywhere with Anthy was absolutely perfect.

''Utena'' she called out calling for my undivided attention; I turned my head and looked into her pretty face.

''yes Himemiya''

''I want you to know that I am going to show you my home, and that you must understand that I share it with someone else, and please when you this person do not get the wrong intention''.

''Of course Himemiya I am not silly, I know what it's like to have embarrassing controlling roommates, honestly it cannot be that bad?'' I asked playfully letting my chuckles cease, the sharing of our grins stopped and she looked rather pale in the face.

As long as it wasn't anybody from my past I was fine, I just kept following her petite form, and looked at the many brightly painted townhouses that were crammed together like a painting of Monet.

Flourishing with the landscapes, the road was brick and bumpy as some brick protruded more than others and the houses were old and Victorian, it thrilled me to look at them, I had wish I brought my camera.

We passed many art and dance studios, some art galleries, most small business were ran out of their eloquent homes, and small tanned children played stick ball in the brick-sheeted streets without any shoes, an old man sat on his veranda carving something wooden in his hand. It all felt so distortly wrong in time, not that it was poor, but it didn't feel like the year 2005 at all, it felt like the early 1900's or something.

Anthy had stopped in front of a pale yellow house, with a wonderful sized porch; the wood on the porch was painted a nice Prussian blue and the window-shutters shined bright white.

She had opened the white picket-fence and we followed the stepping stones to the small staircase leading us on the front deck. I turned around and looked into the small yard enclosed in the fence with her lovely red roses planted in square patches here and there.

We were at the bottom of the hill, and in front of her house I could see way up on the hill with the brick road and the two story houses so close together on either side of the street, into the town, we were at the bottom and a there was a clearing beside her house of nothing but soft green pasture and a cliff, I could hear the waves of an ocean crashing into something nearby, but I didn't know where.

She finally had gotten the door to open and held the door open welcomingly to me with a big smile on her face I could see her straight white teeth glistening perfectly in the background of the white painted door, with the dove stained glass, everything was so **beautiful**. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven and I am sleeping on a cloud dreaming of the perfect little town, I had thought that places like this could only exist in fairy-tales.

The house was indeed old, and in front of me as soon as I had entered was a staircase of rich mahogany wood. We entered the doorway and there was a beautiful foyer'. The room's elegance

Shone through the stained glass double doors that were over 100 years old. The ceilings were high and a magnificent crystal chandelier hanged in the center of the room that seemed to shine the brightest near the mahogany staircase. The colors in the room were rose colors that had large rose patterns on the walls. The elegant white trim had carvings of rose stems in the center and the bottom half of the walls were crystal blue. There were brilliant decorated stripes and flowers that seemed to make the room more lively. There was fringed lamp shade with beautiful red rose patterns. The rug on the maple floor was a gigantic replica of

Of a rainbow of colorful roses. The tables were crisp and covered with white silk chair covers and many elegant glass pieces were on the mantle of the fireplace for display.

There was a beautiful statute of a girl with a glass tear falling at her feet. It almost appeared as an ice carving of some sort, but its beauty was astounding and seemed to enhance the beautiful rose and glass room. Anthy leaves me sitting in this room and she goes to another I sit soaking in the ambience of this heavenly environment.

She calls to me behind luxurious walls asking me do I want a cup of tea I answer listlessly for my energy dwells in this house. As we are going up the stairs the stained glass shines like prisms on my feet. I feel as though there are sparkles of color light all around me and it was soothing and energizing.

''This is my bedroom Utena'' she says as she opens the doorknob and rushes inside as I walk in….._I walked in and my eyes were bound to the most beautiful bed. The bed was rich mahagony bed with canopy. It had beautiful carvings of a man and a woman together in a rose garden. The woman looked like the statute on the mantle of the fire place with the falling glass tears at her feet._

_The bed was encased in a silk sheer elegant canopy, and had a tent like appearance. Upon the large bed was a variety of silken pillows from the orient. The colors were of hues of purple and gold, silver and an off –white like the walls in the rose room. There was the most beautiful tear-shaped mahogany mirror with elegant carvings and trimmed in red roses. The room reeked of elegance and comfort and that of something that was more than beautiful. It had a feeling of a bitter-sweetness that lingered. Like lost love or eternity. There were elegant chairs and tables. On her dresser was gold and silver hair ornaments decorated with rose jewels, The colors were magnificently coordinated with a piece of her personality that seemed to become her and was soothing and warming in nature. _

In the corner sat a deep oak coffee table with deep oak chairs she gestured to me and I sat down heavily placing my tea on the small table. I had to catch my breath as I had wondered what a magnanimous place I was in. She sat there normally sipping at her pear-tea; her mind looked clustered as her eyes were a dazed.

''Anthy where did you get this house—I mean how did you find it?'' I stuttered imitating her sipping gestures. She let another good smile pull at her mouth and sat her tea down, crossed her legs at her ankles and looked me straight in the face.

''When I had first arrived here to Latina, I was looking for work and luckily enough there was an elderly man that lived at the edge of town, he needed a housekeeper for his house and I gladly took the job. He was real old…..maybe like ninety-six or seven years old I can't remember I remember him telling me that it was his grandfather's house and that he had left it to he and his brother's, but his brother's were killed in Vietnam and he was badly wounded, his wife had passed away and his only daughter had eloped with a boy from the village and he had no idea where she was.

After that he really didn't have much zeal for anything and I was the only one to keep him company. He taught me Italian, how to read, write, and speak it and he let me stay here in this room, which was his Grand-mother's, lord knows how old it is'' she said looking around graciously happy tears springing in her eyes.

I thank god everyday that I have this place, where it is, in this kind of town, I mean I guess it is just a blessing for all the horrible things that has happened to me something good had to happen to me, don't you think it's nice? She asked wringing her hands together and staring at the ground, she was crying some but it was happy tears and I nodded my head trying to figure out all that Is going on, and I prayed to god that if this wasn't real that I would not have to wake up.

''It's wonderful Himemiya and I am happy for you-- you deserve it, you are so lucky'' I said sincerely sipping my raspberry tea and giving her a long loving look, I got real nervous as she continued to stare into my eyes deeply, searching them so I looked into the dark scorching hot liquid and changed the subject quickly.

''So when he died he just signed it off to you, what was the man's name?'' I asked still staring into my tea as I felt her eyes swallowing me whole.

She rubbed her neck with her right hand ''well I had taken pretty good care of him and everything for a good two years or so, I was traveling back and fourth to Rome to my college which I'm still going for my degree, we shared a lot of things about our past and lives, I really enjoyed his company until this past new year's he died a week later and the whole community had a funeral for him and the lawyer came from Venice and gave me the house just like he had wanted in his will, and I've been here since.

''That's signore Cappelli on the wall there when he was young'' she pointed to a frame on an end-table by her bed it was black and white and he was a tall adolescent with a lean body and straight dark hair and eyes smiling while holding a tulip.

''Isn't it strange how they used to take the old photographs?'' I asked her and caught sight of her looking at me again with that ''look'' which I didn't know how to describe.

I changed the subject again feeling the tension build up.

''What are you studying for, the field your interested in?.

''Oh, it is the medical field and I already have an associates degree but I am hoping to get at least a masters, I want to be a doctor, I want to heal people…………..I want to help people'' she said nicely gathering her long hair in her hands and started to braid it.

''And you?'' She asked curiously furrowing her eyebrows

''Me'' I pointed at my breast like I wasn't the only one in the room, I felt my face fire up and bit my lip.

''Oh I am studying in a college at New York, I am going to be a linguist, I can already speak, read, and write Japanese and English, right now I am doing Russian then I will do Arabic.

''oooohh how exciting'' she cajoled picking up our empty tea cups and saucers and began walking out of the room. She kept talking to me but I couldn't understand her she was too far away so I just sat in the upright chair until a dark figure blocked the doorway, blocked the light.

He was tall, and broad-shouldered and thin, his skin was ivory and his hair was fiery red, cut short and cropped styled, his eyes were icy blue and he wore simple Tommy-Hilfiger jeans with a black muscle tank.

We looked at each other curiously and he tilted his head like a puppy dog and did some odd gesture on his hip and immedietly I knew exactly who I was staring at. This is who she meant it was that asshole, that play-boy, he was here staring me down, how did she find him, and what was he doing with her now?''

Anthy ran up the stairs and gave me a worried look as she placed a hand on his shoulder he seemed rather aloof.

''Marito'' she said and he turned his head ''Caterina'' he responded and the voice had killed my memory like a knife cutting through ice.


	4. Colore rosso il colore di passione

Utena's POV

I had sat frozen still in my chair and watched as she rubbed his shoulder like a mother to a child.

''Marito why don't you prepare breakfast for my friend and then I will introduce you to her then''

''Si Signorina ho fame'' He said giving me a childish grin and disappearing from the room.

There was something absolutely different about him but I was speechless I didn't know what to say and before I could think of anything she turned to face me.

''I know what it looks like but you have no idea what he has been through''

''What do you mean?'' I asked cautiously not wanting to really know but I was curious but this was the same situation as petting a snake.

''It was this time last year when I was nursing coma patients and trauma patients……..'' she began then paused catching her breath.

''There was some kind of plane crash he was one of the only few survivors, they couldn't find any records on him everything was destroyed, he was out for six months and everyday I was by his side, I had hoped that he would know about you or had seen you or anything so I kept him here when he woke up last spring.

''The doctors from Rome often come and check on him, seeing if he makes any progress, if he can remember anything from his past life''

''Has he?...has he recovered anything at all?'' I asked worriedly it was really horrible at least I could remember my life, even if it wasn't so pretty.

She smiled deviously with a glint of slyness in her eyes ''He told me the second day he had awakened that he was homosexual''

''Wow'' I said and then we fell into a thoughtful comfortable silence and I started laughing and it hit me---- an epiphany.

Her laugh was so lovely, and I can never remember her laughing ever, and I stopped laughing and watched her as her face lit up like the rays of the sunlight entering her bedroom window shining on us, it was so sweet like a singing bird and then she stopped and looked at me crawling on her hands and knees, swaying closer to me like a cat.

''What's wrong Utena?'' she asked purring, I gave her a weird look and she bit her lip and began laughing again and I smiled.

''What's wrong? Tell me……..let me know please does any of this bother—'' and I cut her words off and left a small fleeting kiss on her forehead, and she closed her eyes letting her long eyelashes tickle my cheek.

''Nothing's wrong everything is absolutely perfect!'' I announced and stood up eagerly walking to her windowsill excitingly gazing at the small birds perched outside her lovely window.

I turned around and leaned against it, the heat of the sun warming my skin. And I caught her giving me that look, that deep passionate look with her eyes which I could see all her fantasies within her emerald orbs.

I shook the excitement away between us and opened my opinion. ''Anthy isn't it odd how the universe unfolds itself''.

''I mean what are the chances of all of us being here, together, in kinda a new life''

''It is'' she stated in that haunting sultry tone of the rose bride walking to her dresser eyeing me in the mirror fidgeting with one of signora Cappelli's hair ornaments.

''It is a true divine blessing, and I am ready to be reborn and live with you and Touga'.

''Me too'' I agreed and for some reason I couldn't stop locking eyes with her a crossed the room through the mirror, I don't want to leave her sight for it brings me too much bliss. Her amethyst hair was long, thick, and lay down her back and over her shapely legs, it was mesmerizing to watch it blow in the wind like a rose petal from a rose, and everything about her was so **beautiful**. Even the skin on her body shined with rays blessed from Aphrodite herself, yes Soft skin tinted like the mocha flavor in my morning coffee.

I knew she had seen me with her cat eyes glistening deviously as her fingers trailed the soft white lace on the oak dresser seductively. I inhaled deeply feeling the hard pull of sexual tension rise higher and higher like steaming smoke creating from her perched lips as she applied some French lip-gloss.

I do not molest my friends, I am not a friend molester 

The presence of another had interrupted our angelic moment. As he leaned against her doorway smiling at me kindly

Malchik Gay I thought and smiled mentally to myself.

He walked towards me with a grace of a ballet dancer and I found myself amazed by his movements for he was so………….perfectly gay and I realized that I definitely love gay guys with all of my heart.

It made me happy just looking at him and him being that way, with his beauty he had possessed even before his sexuality had taken its toll, he was a god of other gods' and how lovely we all looked together if I had my camera.

Handsome, Tender, Soft, unbelievably he was not some astral being from heaven that had come to down to grace us with its gorgeous self, but no he was a real person.

He came so close to me staring at me through his shaggy bangs in his face.

''Come' si chiama lei?'' he asked biting into a granola bar.

''uhhhh……'' I didn't know what in the world he had said. So I just stared into his heavenly face as he fumbled around away from me, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

Then Anthy opened up ''Lei e' Utena Parle inglese''!''

''Oh!'' he said

''Nice to meet you Miss Utena'' he smiled offering me his arm and I took it as he lead me out of the room and down the stairs and I could smell the fruit and the pancakes from the dining room.

''And how do you like the interior I helped pick out some of the house-hold items'' he said rather proudly assorting the grapes and minced apples onto my breakfast plate.

And I could tell almost immediately at the Greek plate I held in my hand with the painting of a male orgy—I just kept my mouth shut and smiled.

''Ohhh it's nice'' I lied I really wasn't in the mood for looking at male genitals.

Anthy popped inside the dining room, head bobbing around happily, snapping her fingers at the Italian techno station Marito had playing in the background.

''You look lovely Stella!'' Marito out-bursted flipping the pancakes and blowing her small kisses with his lips.

She blew them back with a wink of her own

''ewww!'' he squealed snapping his fingers sassily at her ''Oh no sweetie!'' he said in the deepest tone I have ever heard him in, I was holding my stomach laughing. When I realized these are the people I want to wake up with in the morning for the next god knows how many years--- I hope.

We had eaten the nicely created breakfast prepared from Marito, and chatted idly about Marito's coffee stain in his favorite Dolci and Gabbanna shirt.

As I looked at the way they were dressed I felt like a total bum. Of course they were living in Italy, I was so jealous I would have to be returning to crummy New York when my visa died.

She had caught me yawning off and on and I had imagined how grimy I must've looked with all of the dust and my hair tousled, how embarrassing.

''Utena are you tired?'' she asked me looking into her orange-juice before chugging the rest of it down.

Marito began to gather our dishes up.

''You know I have the day off today honey—and I could call in sick tomorrow so me, you, and Utena could party tonight babe'' he ranted over the sound of the running water in the kitchen. I hadn't been in there yet but I wondered what it looked like?.

''Yeah I am a little'' I replied gathering my own plate heading to the dishwasher then she stopped grabbing the plate violently and hiding it behind her

''Then go to bed, and when you wake up, we'll be waiting for you'' she said as I stared at the thin silver bracelets adorned on her slim wrist.

When I looked up at them both they both had sincere looks, and they both looked like two sexy superstars from Hollywood, I was indeed in heaven, I thought as I trudged up the stairs gaining a last look at all of the interior before I had to sleep. I crawled into her soft bed, which almost frighteningly smelled exactly like her, it smelled like roses, and I shook my head

''After all these years'' I chuckled to myself, and laid my head down on the many vibrant sumptuous pillows.

(A:N)

Alright that is enough of Utena's POV for now on it will be someone else's or third person point of view, now the story is well on it's way, let me include some of the translations in case you are curious in what they are saying in Italian.

Come' si chiama lei?- What is your name

(KohMayseekeyamalay)

''Lei e' Utena Parle inglese'' She is Utena she speak English

(Lay ay Utena Parlayinglayzay

Stella- My love (literally my star)


	5. Il suo amore è effimero

Utena's POV

I awoke several hours later in Anthy's large fluffy bed. It was the first time in a long time I had woken up knowing exactly where I was, and the elusive feeling of security floated around me. The moonlight illuminated the ascetic room and I was shocked to find a shadow sitting at the end of the bed. I gasped and moved up until I realized it was actually Anthy. Her long thick wavy hair outlined in the darkness like a vampires' cape.

She reached out to stroke my leg underneath the covers. She sat crossed legged like a business lady in a mini-skirt.

''I'm sorry I scared you'' she whispered.

''Did you rest well?'' she asked crawling up to sit beside me.

''Yes I did thank you'' I said simply looking at the serene room in the dark, and listening to the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees outside her window behind us.

''What time is it?'' I asked breaking the trance.

''It's around nine thirty…..nine-thirty-five'' she said in her loving voice, her beautiful voice that always held some mystery and truth, it had something like no one else's that I wanted to have, to find, and to keep.

''What do you think of Marito?'' she asked me bluntly.

''What?' I laughed countering her question.

''Does he bother you or make you feel uncomfortable?'' she asked me again in a whisper sitting up turning her body, to face me, moving closer, giving me that look again the look she gave me earlier today.

''Make me feel uncomfortable?'' I asked in a small voice like a small child. Our eyes locked together in the light of the moon.

Slowly like a dream, slowly and gracefully her face inched closer to mine, and she was breathing in my face, it blew my bangs back and I stayed still as she took her velvet hands to wipe the bangs from my face and touch my chapped lips.

She gave me an uncertain small half tug smirk at the corner of her lips, when our noses rubbed together the door flew open and slammed against the wall harshly making a loud thump we scattered across the bed like popcorn and the light flickered on and off and a boyish laugh echoed

Anthy let out a long exasperated sigh

''How many times have I told you not to slam the door so hard'' she exclaimed sternly. There was actually no point in Anthy being aggressive; I don't think she could ever sound mean or offending even if she tried her best.

He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered to the end of the bed, petting Anthy's long hair like a cat he looked towards me.

''Did you sleep well hun?'' he asked me in his voice, so much like Tougas'.

I smiled curiously

''Are you all ready?'' Marito chirped twirling his leather jacket ready to paint the town red.

Anthy sighed placing a hand on her forehead

''Utena just woke up bonehead!'' she teased poking him in the gut.

''You don't have to come if you don't feel like it but there is someone I would like to show you''

As soon as he said that my heart dropped and I just pray that it is not someone from ohtori.

''What should I put on Eternity or axe?'' he questioned mysteriously pulling perfume bottles out of nowhere

I opened my mouth, Touga or rather Marito was very amusing at least to me.

''Well Eternity is seductive, and sophisticated but axe is like a sexy and overpowering man-whore'' I explained trying not to put too much emphasis on the word ''man-whore''.

Anthy gave me a look that was completely awry, I knew exactly what she was reminding me of. Her crude smile faded, that evil smirk that she and her brother shared………I don't like it.

''Are we going to take her downtown?'' Anthy asked tilting her neck back and Touga stroked her throat like a pet. I must admit it was very salacious to watch.

''What is there to do in downtown?, I've grown tired of it, it used to be so great, we've burned ourselves out of it'' Marito claimed.

''Well it is very beautiful…..the roads are old brick….and the antique Victorian houses are lined up against the bay…..with that bridge……the coquina bridge, that has the two little lion statues at the base''.

''The lions bridge'' Marito completed blowing Anthy's bangs around her forehead with his mouth.

''The city has lots of history'' She added suddenly moving up and walking to her closet, opening the doors, pilfering for something to wear. Her wardrobe was very colorful, it hurt my eyes to look at it.

''Let's take her on a ghost tour'' Marito's Agog voice sprung up dashing off the bed and closing the door excitingly.

''A ghost tour?'' I asked raising the hint of my voice, Anthy just smirked and sorted through the array of clothing in her huge closet.

Anthy was dressed in a light pink hanker-chief dress, the bottom swayed a little beneath her knees exposing her nicely toned calves and beautiful creamy tanned skin, not the skin of a sun darkened Indian but the skin of an Italian, with olive hint and the Spanish glam….

I was uptight as I could be, after years of separation, from my blissful childhood to my pain-filled adult life, but when I think about it, all my life was pain-filled, and not just mine but everyone's, life is full of pain. The most contrasting thing of my life is that it is not normal, and as I look at other people with simple lives as I walk by them on the streets of this beautiful old city, they come from so many different countries and they do not know of pain or adversity and their smiles are as free as the butterflies draining nectar from the snap dragons in Anthy's garden, and the streets are golden lit from the street-lights like the streams of sunlight that peak through the windows in Anthy's foyer and the moon is full and large, and lovely.

There is so much art, and beauty, and creation in this small town, the houses are all Victorian and the streets are narrow with old brick and everything is like a dream, a step stone from the past.

''Why do people come to this place??'' I ask Anthy as she walks her face illuminated as she gazes at the art galleries, arm in arm with Touga.

She blinks at me quizzically, and then gives me the most heart-filled smile with eyes of a peaceful nun. ''This city is one of the oldest Victorian cities in the country, since colonial times, it has a lot of history and people like to keep its ancient beauty, it is the quality of the city, with the art, and the chocolate factories, and the old cathedrals, it is beautiful compared to the monstrous cities with thousands of people and new age technology, but in the big cities, all that is there are machines nothing was created from an image or thought of a persons' good worth or skill there is no soul expression in modern day technology only thing in that is materialism, most tourists find big cities empty after visiting Latina''.

''Thank you very much Dr.Anthy how much do I owe you for this session'' I teased and we both laughed together again, happily and Touga joined his arm in mine.

The city was old and I could feel the spirits of the past telling me that I was supposed to be here, that there were no other place with simplicity and beauty for me to be, that this was the place of re-birth and I have no reason to not be smiling like the people I pass by, that the pain of the past is dead as they are and I am living embodiment of fulfillment in my life, and I know this, now as I cross the street with my friends.

There were horse carriages in the street, the horses were beautifully dressed as well as the carriages, one specific one I thought was so lovely, the robin egg blue canopy on the rich white carriage with the black horse with the tall red feather erecting from its head, a woman and her small children waved at us as we walked by gawking at its beauty.

The sky was full of stars, and I was wholly enough to enjoy everything as it was, my life and surroundings were now a picture-book fairy-tale and I don't want the story to end.

Marito was a dashing gentleman, always holding doors open for us, always passing quick stares at handsome strangers, always giving me a happy smile. But Anthy, she walked with her head down most of the time looking at the stones in the bricks of the road. Was she sad?, upset?, had I done something wrong to upset her?, maybe it was something I had said?. I'll never know she was always a complete enigma to me.

A/N: Yes. so sorry it has been a very long time i apologize to those who had been waiting for my continuance however i assure you that i have found the rest of the written chapters. I am not here to accumalate adulation for my writing abilities i like the way i write and what i write about, i really wanted to write something post-series that would put the main characters in a real world, the plot is just beginning it is a very long story and even yet, still i'm writing and editing. I Appreciate your patience and i do hope you enjoy these ideas that come thorugh my head, lol.


End file.
